


Das Leben danach

by Catsintheattic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Deutsch | German, F/M, Hair Kink, Post - Deathly Hallows
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-22
Updated: 2008-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-29 06:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catsintheattic/pseuds/Catsintheattic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Lucius/Narcissa, Haare (Kink).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Das Leben danach

Leder und Ketten könnten ihn nicht stärker binden als das zarte Band, das seine Handgelenke umschlingt – geflochten aus wenigen Strähnen ihres Haars. Lucius, liegend, auf dem Bett, wagt nicht sich zu bewegen. Wenn es reißt, dann wird sie aufhören mit ihrem Spiel. 

Sie löst die schmalen Träger, wiegt sich – wie Blüten an einem Ast im Wind. Wellengleich fließt die Seide über ihre Schultern, gibt die Brüste frei – ihr Anblick lässt Lucius begehren, begehren, begehren – gleitet über ihre Hüften und in einer schnellen Kaskade die schlanken Beine entlang zu Boden.

„Narcissa“, murmelt Lucius, wie zu sich selbst, und sie lacht. Hebt die Arme – ihre Brüste heben sich ebenfalls – und dann spielen ihre Hände – endlich, endlich – mit den Spangen, die ihr Haar zusammen halten. 

Er leckt sich über die Lippen.

Sie hält inne. Ihre Augen leuchten.

„Soll ich?“ fragt sie. Spielerisch.

Seine Kehle ist trocken. Er nickt nur.

Sie lacht wieder. „Sag es.“ 

Leise, süß wie Honig, mit einem Hauch von Gefahr. Narcissa.

Er schluckt. „Dein Haar. Bitte. Mach es … mach es auf.“

Sie streicht noch einmal mit den Händen über das Kunstwerk auf ihren Kopf. Die Frau des Zaubereiministers war gelb vor Neid, als sie die Spangen gesehen hat. Echtes Einhorn-Schildpatt – schon vor dem Krieg eine Rarität. Als Lucius sie Narcissa geschenkt hat, war es wie eine Botschaft, dass alles wieder gut werden würde.

Sie sehen sich in die Augen und dann, ohne jedes Spiel, zieht sie mit einer schnellen Bewegung die Spangen aus den Schlingen ihres Haars. Es fällt in Wellen über ihren Körper, schöner als jede Seide.

Lucius stöhnt. Getroffen. Hart.

„Narcissa.“

Wieder ihr Lachen. Sie kommt auf ihn zu. 

Er kann nichts tun als sie ansehen: das Wiegen ihrer Schritte, das Spiel ihrer Muskeln, das Schwingen ihres Haars. 

Sie wird ihn berühren, umarmen, umfangen. Sie wird jede Stelle seines Körpers besitzen – mit ihren Händen, ihren Lippen, ihrem Haar. Sie wird die Fesseln an seinen Händen prüfen, die ihn halten. 

Ihr Haar wird über seinen Körper streichen – zarte Verlockung und zitterndes Verlangen. Ihr Haar wird ihn treffen – als Schleier wie als Peitsche.

Und er wird still halten unter ihrer Liebkosung, ganz still. Draußen in der Welt sind sie Lucius und Narcissa Malfoy, machtvoll und stolz und distanziert. Ein Bild für alle, die es sehen sollen. Doch hier, im Geheimnis ihres Zimmers, gibt es nur sie beide, Lucius und Narcissa; und das Leben schmiegt sich an ihn, seidenweich, mit dem Duft von Honig und von Blüten im Wind.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Kink versus Gen" Battle at ficathon_de.


End file.
